2014.01.18 - Off-White
Emma had rented out the outside patio of the "Upstairs" lounge and restaurant that morning. It's open glass patio provided an excellent view of the snow-covered Metropolis landscape. Inside the warm patio was full of black antique couches and chairs. Emma herself was already lounging in a corner couch, sipping at her freshly delivered coffee. She was dressed in a white flared silk dress with black pearls, and very high black heels. Her bobbed hair is worn in very light waves, parted to the side. Strolling into the patio area Lex walked in wearing a black suit with a patching vest. A purple tie was mostly hidden by the vest, as was the white button up shirt he wore. Leather black gloves clung to his hands which he tugged off before reaching Emma's table. "Emma. You're looking lovely," he kissed the back of her hand out of civility but nothing more. The gloves were pocketed before he sat down. "To what do I owe the pleasure? And thank you for the invite," he said softly and waved to part of the help staff, "Mocha along with a water. Thank you." His emerald eyes looked into Emma's. Emma smiled when she received the kiss and compliment, "You are too kind, but thank you." She looked to the staff and gestured for their attention, "I'll have the eggs benedict with salmon, with a bloody mary." She turned to Lex and re-crossed her legs underneath the table, "I know you prefer your privacy, as do I. Thankfully the staff on hand think we are talking about golf. So tell me, how have you been? I invited you out here to catch up. We didn't speak much at the last Hellfire party." Staring at the menu for a moment Lex said his order, "The Kobe Burger. Bring my salad out beforehand, fries brought out with the meal. Ketchup for the fries too," he handed the menu back to the wait staff. "Much has happened since we last spoke. How have you been?" his eyes remained on Emma's. He did appreciate her need for discretion. Emma tilted her head to the side and considered, drifting her gaze towards the lovely view, "That it has. The Infinite, my coming out as a mutant, all sorts of chaos at my school. These have been an eventful last few months, to say the least." She brushed her fingers lightly through her hair, "I also intend to hold my own Hellfire club party this weekend. I'll be very cross if everyone doesn't go home after having an amazing evening." "Yes. The world does change along with the times," Lex said in response to the changes. When Emma brings up the party he nods, "And what will you do to avoid that? You will have the likes of Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark present. Let's face it, to make those two happy you would need to perform two resurrections and have seven Asian Women waiting in the wings to do the most perverted things to Stark along with each other," he didn't doubt Emma's prowess at finding all those women, the resurrections were a bit touchy and remained to be scene. Emma was good but was she that good? Emma quirked a brow, "Not quite sure what you are implying with the ressurections, but if there is anything I know how to do, is to throw a good party. The entertainment will be superb, and this will not be the typical Hellfire club party. Even if they are always delightful. While Shaw is away the kiddies will come out to play." Emma's Bloody Mary arrived and she took a sip, "As for Tony's satisfaction, he finds it in one way or the other. Do you intend to come? Or is it all work and no play for Mr. Luthor?" "That all of Bruce Wayne's activities like the wild ski trips that cause him to do nearly suicidal moves. The wild races be it horse or car. Not to mention all of the women. It either screams issues that stem from childhood trauma or a deep dark secret. Given the publicized death of his parents it's quite obvious there are many issues that still exist from Bruce witnesses such a tragedy," Lex explains all of the events like he knew the full story because in his mind he did. Bruce was a millionaire the blew through money in the name of a thrill because it made him feel alive. The last time he felt alive was the last night his parents where alive. "I'm not sure if I will attend. Right now I'm undecided. Lots of changes and plans in motion," before long the water and the mocha arrived. Holding up the warm beverage he offered a toast, "For luck at the party." Emma returned her eyes back to Lex, and swirled the celery around in her glass, "Don't we all have issues? I grew up in Boston but have an authentic Estuary accent. Just how /did/ that happen?" She held up her drink before taking another sip, "Mm. That will be a pity. I know Leo and his new girlfriend will be there." "Leo is free to make his own choices," and a second later a thought entered his mind . O ("And mistakes.") "He's going with the woman he loves. I am happy he's found such a woman," there was truth in Lex's words. Seconds later the first sip of mocha hit his lips. Closing his eyes the man savored the taste of the drink. Emma did have good tastes when it came to dining. Slowly the drink flowed down his throat and he almost regretted imbibing it all. Emma leaned to the side, along her reclining couch. She always did enjoy the seating at this establishment and looked Lex over, "Hm. Aren't you a little upset he's gone after Justin Hammer's assistant? You should hire her for yourself, take care of all the drama. Haven't you wanted your own Pepper Potts. I know I do." "I've considered it," Lex said though Emma could tell this was an avenue of thought he hadn't really strolled down before Emma's comment. "I've made many offers to Miss Potts and I've been rejected each time. How Tony manages to keep a woman so talented must be a super power. She is foolishly loyal to the man," his mind went over thoughts of the armor Pepper bore. That probably had a lot to do with it. Emma ran her fingers along the edge of the table and let out a soft sigh, she's felt his hesitation to her the whole evening, "Let's get right to it, Lex. I think somewhere we got off on the wrong foot, and I know it's not just because of this." She tapped at the side of her temple, "But you are the White King, and more personally I'm the teacher now to your son. Shouldn't we at least be on civil terms? We can do fake civil, but I need to know if that's what it is now, so I can act accordingly in the future." "It is fake civility. How can you expect me to be civil to one of the two people that wish to either pit me against Leo, or to take him?" at that point the entire nice guy act fell off of his face. His green eyes didn't hide the disdain. "Between all of Shaws jabs against me, the praise of Leo along with comments of usurping me at the last dinner party along with your parting comment it is hard being civil to both you and Sebastian," his green eyes leveled. "Outside of that party I once respected you. Sometimes a Queen of ice, but you've clawed your way to the top of your company based on intellect and probably your skills," the metal powers were included with the various social traits he gave her credit for. "And you have most of the world turning a blind eye to you as you've done it. All of this is very commendable. The line you and Shaw crossed was trying to use -my son- against me," and the anger of a Father could be felt coming from Lex despite the words being calm. Emma let out a sigh, and slid her drink a little farther from her, "You are not Ceasar, and this is not the Ides of March. He's a bright, and he is /your/ son. I only wanted to teach him, watch him grow. And he has! He's a bright and talented man, one who I now consider a friend. I can't speak for Sebastian, but he just likes to watch you get riled up. You need to drop that thought, no one wishes to turn your son against you." She sighed and and sat up fully, "Not quite sure how you got that idea. If you are uncomfortable that he and I have gotten close, that's another matter." Emma rolled her eyes, "And yes Sebastian is sometimes an idiot. We all agree on that." Lex thought on this one then said nothing for a very long time. His food came and it went untouched. "Then I was wrong," the words were filled with emotion, though constrained. "We need to get on a better foot," he admitted then took the bite of his first french fry. The salad arrived earlier, when the pause first began, and went untouched. "I sent Leo to you because I trusted you. I trusted in your intelligence." Emma internally is going to relish for weeks that Lex was wrong about something, and admit it. It takes a lot for a man like him to admit when he was wrong. Emma took the first few bites of her brunch before speaking, "And I'm intelligent, he's learned a /lot/ under me. Specifically once I started teaching him personally, due to his new job and all of that. Perhaps the three of us should met up. My place, I'll cook. No surprise guests." "It's a date then," and Lex knew he was going to take hell for miscalculating. Taking a bite of the burger it was good, despite being lukewarm, and he savored what he could of the meal. "I think Leo needs to see we're on the same page." That would have been ideal for this situation plus a prior apology to Leo was in order. Also, there was the matter about Fern. Emma quirked a brow, but with a touch of humor in her voice."It's a /dinner/ let's not complicate things." She took a bite of her brunch and let out a soft moan in delight, "Excellent then, my place; dinner. You'd be surprised at how excellent of a cook I am, even if I seem to be out for every meal. Sadly." Smirking Lex shook his head. He nodded, "Your cooking taste have yet to disappoint. Taste in company is debatable," the smirk turned into a smile as he tried to have some fun at his own expense. There was silence for only a moment before Emma smirked, "Likely so. But the food here is delightful, let's dig in, shall we?" Category:Log